A Glow in the Darkness
A Glow in the Darkness is a three part story by Morpheus. It tells the story of Sinsear's attempt at getting revenge on Ginormous and her family. It details events from 2007-08-10 to 2007-08-28 Part 1 Part 1. Its events go from 2007-08-10 to 2007-08-15. 2007-08-10 Glow appears to three teen-age hoodlums and delivers an ultimatum while destroying two of their cars: “Leave James Merrick alone.” 2007-08-11 James looks at his bike, which has a bent wheel and broken chain from when the three assholes had run him off the road and then laughed about it. He talks with his friend Mel about it, and then plays a basketball game with her and his sister Dinah. 2007-08-12 James is talking with Mel and Dinah. They head to the bike shop when four men burst out of a car and tries to grab James, Dinah and Mel. Glow appears and beats up most of the men, causing them to run away. 2007-08-13 Mel sticks her nose in where it isn’t wanted, and eventually bullies James’s sister Dinah into telling her the real situation. James overhears. 2007-08-15 James is trying to deal with the existence of Glow, who had been removing all memories of her until today, when Mel’s father, Phil, (who is a sheriff’s deputy) arrives. They discuss the situation. One of the men keeps saying “He is sincere. He wants them back. Mel’s father leaves, and then James transforms into Glow. Later that day, Bombastic attacks. Glow eventually beats her. Then Glow is captured by another villain. Ironworks is also there. Eventually, Ginormous appears and swats some of the villains, but the escape with James’s father and Mel. Part 2 Part 2. Its events go from 2007-08-16 to 2007-08-19. 2007-08-16 At Liberty Island. Ginormous and Dinah head for the Liberty League’s headquarters on Liberty Island, an artificial island in the middle of Lake Michigan. It turns out that Glow had been captured by the Bronze Lady under the assumption that she was one of the villains. At somewhere unknown Mell and John (Glow’s father) are locked in a cell. Then Bombastic, Ringleader and finally Sinsear arrive. They demonstrate various kinds of insanity. At Liberty League HQ Sarah has a weepy confession session with Bronze Lady. 2007-08-17 James and the Bronze Lady have a discussion. At the end of it, James feels something he’s never felt before when he thinks of Sinsear: rage. At Somewhere Unknown Sinsear plots. 2007-08-18 At Liberty League HQ A message delivered during lunch after a basketball game eventually gives Ginormous a clue to where they are. James is dreaming, and eventually recognizes that he is. He finds Glow behind a curtain. They discuss the situation, and eventually James uses Glow's true name to merge. 2007-08-19 Dinah can’t get to sleep, and then she hears James scream. After the situation settles, it turns out that James and Glow have integrated, becoming Rachel. Location Unknown Ringleader talks to Mel and John. Mel fakes him out and escapes, discovering she has no clue about where they are. Part 3 Part 3 2007-08-19 At Liberty League HQ The Bronze Lady tracks down where the hostages are being held. Rachel manages to convince them to take her along. En Route to somewhere. They arrive at the place where the hostages are being held. Mayhem ensues. Rachel kills Sinsear, but the other villains escape. Ironworks turns out to be a shell, and the girl who animated it emerges. She escapes with Bombastic. 2007-08-26 Mel ruminates on being captured, and the things she's learned. And discovers she had picked up Ringleader's power stone from her adventures. 2007-08-27 Rachel has an appointment with a new shrink. They get along better than the old one. 2007-08-28 Sarah and the Bronze Lady interview Twist to replace Ginormous on the Liberty League roster. Characters Part 1 *Glow *Dinah Merrick *John Merrick Part 2 *Agent Grace Winslow Part 3 Unsorted *Adonis *Jessica Barnes *Bombastic *Bronze Lady **Beatrice *Doctor Caroline Brooks *Mrs. Brunner (Mentioned.) *Caster *Cornflower *Crucibelle *Danger Man *Gentleman *Ginormous *Billy Jones *Lodestone *Mike *Todd Perkins *Powerfist *Ringleader *Dr. Simmons *Sinsear *Steve *Melissa Terrance *Phil Terrance *Twist *Tyler Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1